Ark 16 Episode 54 : New Club on the block
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eUozCV_NLU)"Meh..Aunty give me a few more min." Jackie said shouting out his door as Jackie had just finished packing the money he made from the hover broad which was about 5k in strapped bills it seemed Jack had got into the Camera club thanks to Connor and now it was Jackie's job to make sure they stay in control of that club but Jackie already had another idea seeing he got members to set Cam's all over the school something they can later use to their advantage seeing the lunch room was now in control of Kin but no matter Jackie had another plan he was making a new club called the Med club where kids could come and chill and hang out for a period.(http://data2.whicdn.com/images/64395912/large.gif) As Jackie was done he opened his door gave his Aunt a big kiss and left holding his book bag tightly around his back Jackie began to make his way to school for enough time to make it on time. As he sat down and watched the teacher speak getting his listen in Jackie waited until it was about ten min in as he asked to use the bathroom as he walked out Jakcie move his way up to Dean smith office as he knocked three times as he was told to come in Jakcie sat down as he said "Mr. Smith I have an idea for a club but I need your permission to." "Oh..Really Jackie? What will that be?" "The Med club a club where students can get massages and relax or a period or if they have free time." Hearing this smith would suck his teeth and say "I dont Know Jackie a free period I don't think that's a good idea tell why I should let you have this club?" "Well I believe that of Kids have a time to relax and dine together its more for school sprit." Hearing Jackie Mr. Dean would nod as he went in his desk and wrote a pass saying he had permission to make the club. After Jackie got the okay he went out his class and began to set up everything for his club it took a whole week and already he had people seeing the room they where given was pretty dam big it had two floors they where given the other side of the school which was closed down but seeing there was a new reason to open it up again this way also a good thing for Jackie seeing he had the biggest club room in the school it had multi rooms, they had a room for sleeping, realxing, massages and Manicures.(http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view2/1948190/goku-gohan-relaxing-o.gif) Jakcie had simple rules for the club seeing rule one was no fighting, two was you had two pay 30 each for the activity and you could pay six extra bucks to do your homework their and to study for regents. As he everything down packed Jakcie began to search for Connor to tell him the news. Category:Arkl 16 Category:Ark 16